<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5up (character representation n study) by Felixe_e</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967495">5up (character representation n study)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixe_e/pseuds/Felixe_e'>Felixe_e</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Characters (representation n study) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Description, Character Study, Physical description, description, this is just presenting 5up lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixe_e/pseuds/Felixe_e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just 5up's character study and representation in my mind and in my fics he'll normally look and maybe behave like this :)</p><p>This work is more for people who read my content and wants to visualize my characters or universes better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; 5up, Floris | Fundy/5up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Characters (representation n study) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5up (character representation n study)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i find this writing so uncommon to me and really bad ew-<br/>but its just character description and explanation so i won’t make it poetry i guess :’)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a man that not many knew by name; but sure did by appearance. And when they’d see him strut steadily through the paths there would be a mix between fear, jealousy, hatred but mostly their mouths would hang in awe at the manners the boy possessed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Today he didn’t arrive in any clothing of high price but he is known to dress incredibly well for his age. Maturity radiates from his sarcastic remarks to any simple step he takes, he acts like a responsible adult but still jokes and laughs like a teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But besides his clothing style, just in itself his species was enough to attract a curious eye. The boy is what they call a “leafling” or basically the mix of a plant, a radish and of course a human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin is of a pale white creme colour though also pretty transparent, which shows underneath thin light pastel green veins traveling all over. His skin being this fin causes it to be his main weakness which is also the reason why he wears crazy amounts of clothing such as scarfs and sweaters to protect himself. Usually there are some rashes over his back and legs due to his daily activities or accidents, on his left lower part of the leg grows a long vine with healthy green leaves glued shut to his skin. It can detach to the will of its host to help the boy keep in stability or to grab any enemies by the foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around his shoulders and on a part of his collarbone he suffers from a genetic type of acne coming from his human side which mixed with his other species is pretty vulnerable to the daylight, sadly the sun had already radiated him so the marks of the disease is left as spots of a darker green or beige over those areas which can’t be curable, they are scars. The same thing resides on the upper outer side of both his thighs and on the sides of his face nearing his ears, which he is pretty self conscious about even underneath all the pride he possesses in his dressing. He always keeps a mask of a scarf to hide those parts of his body he dislikes personally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair is short at the front, he usually has bangs that go a bit past his eyebrows but lately he has been brushing them to the sides. There is a little perceptible mullet which sits on the back of his neck, the all being very soft to the touch and of a milky white colour exactly as the one on his skin, though some of his roots are of a slight pink veering to a burgundy red colour though it is only seen when he ruffles his hair violently. Just on top of his head resides the classic characteristic of his species, the small sprout; there is a small green stem with a long radish like leaf at its end, all of the same color as the vine around his leg.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Going back to his face which is pretty symmetrical actually there are his eyebrows always seeming to focus on something; very thin and of a slightly darker color than his hair to distinguish from his skin color. Overall his face is pretty basic; his lips are of a dark pink/ burgundy color as are radishes as if he used lipstick permanently. His eyelashes are also very light in color which make the shade of his eyes stand out the most out of his whole complexion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are black, of a deep void like black; there is no difference between his pupil and his retin because of the pitch black color which makes his eyes seem big, the instant contrast of the black on the white snowy boy look as if he was dirtied with dark ink by accident; the color being way too different for it to be normal coloration of his body. But inside of those eyes you can see nothing, not like other leaflings where their eyes are of a splendid light or dark green and the forest inside them can lead you to lose yourself in their depths, nor like the dark red to pink ones some other people have that look like a bath of a pinkish blood and almost emanates heat due to the flashy colours. His were black, plain and simple black; you couldn't read any emotion or anything in them there was nothing, it was black. simple.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s childhood is foggy, not much information is found about him back then, currently it is known that he is an avid among us crewmate and spends many of his days in the among us servers with others lovers of the game, though he recently moved to a new land called Cogchamp which resides near the infamous DreamSMP. Some even say he finally found love which is why he moved so close to the problematic server, because his supposed lover would reside there. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>What few know is that 5up has actually been on the among us servers since birth, he’d been found almost frozen to death in the grumbling grounds of Polus as a little child hiding in the specimen laboratory, and since they rescued him he wanted to go back to the planet; it being the only place his memories were. So the boy grew up on it, he got better and better; moving to other planets and even ships to show his abilities as a trusty crewmate or a bloody impostor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During those times he’d live directly in the ship or on the lands he visited till the day he met a tall fox hybrid having problems with some wires on the skeld, the man being the newest crewmate. At first he refused telling where he came from to the other out of shame, but the leafling did not force him more and helped him with tasks, as if destiny decided to cross their paths; they continued to meet during their next missions and grew closer. Well long story short, they held hands and their hearts fluttered the right way or i can just say they “fell in love”.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Soon the fox boy who’s known nickname is Fundy created Cogchamp near the dreamSMP when they found copper in the grounds of the territory. Him and 5up along with a few other friends of theirs moved there, some permanently, others traveled between the dreamSMP and Cogchamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The land of metal and cogs was known to be the perfect opposite of what the DreamSMP represented, the troublesome lands only stated fear, war, blood and violence as the second you’d step into cogchamp it would all wear off, and the smell of terracotta and wood would fill your senses. Cogchamp was very pacific, it was a land of inventors and crafters where creativity blossomed and bloomed among their minds.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(this was a description of 5up in the “streamer universe” let’s say, as if each server they go to is a small dimension separated from all others but all connected at the same time. On other one shots I'll use his character in “real life” or alternate realities but I'll say so don’t worry! till i don’t state it, my main universe is the streamer/ video games one!)</p><p>AND YES I DID GIVE 5UP ACNE SCARS BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF PERFECT CHARACTERS WITH NO FLAWS LIKE CMON GUYS THIS IS SAD.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>